With the development of the Internet and mobile communication technologies, mobile devices have been increasingly more widely used. The mobile devices provide system information to users, for example, wireless signal strength, network connection status, a battery level etc. The system information is usually presented via a status bar at the top of the interface of a mobile device (hereinafter referred to as a status bar). When a user uses an application installed on the mobile device, the application page of the application is displayed in an area below the status bar. The status bar usually has a fixed color as the background color, while a background color of the application page may be varied. For example, the color of a status bar of an ANDROID® phone is generally black. This results in a situation where the application status bar and background color of the application page are inconsistent and show a fragmented visual effect. This may cause the entire interface to appear inconsistent and poor use experience.
To solve the problems above, the background colors of the application and the status bar may be changed to have a consistent visual effect on the interface. This effect is known as an “immersive status bar” effect. There are some third-party plug-ins or tools that provide functions associated with the effect. However, to use these tools or plug-ins, users often have to perform operations such as selecting a background color from a color list or from the interface to achieve a particular immersive effect on the application and the status bar. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an immersive effect of a status bar.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, to achieve the immersive effect as described above, a user has to perform operations such as selecting color and other operations. These operations are cumbersome and inefficient. In addition, if the user selects the wrong color, a desired immersive effect in the status bar will not be achieved. For example, the background color is not consistent with a top control of the application page area (e.g., ActionBar). If the user does not select the background color of the action bar correctly, the status bar and the application page may appear to be fragmented and the desired immersive effect on the status bar will not be achieved, as illustrated in FIG. 2.